1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight for emitting light rays substantially along a headlight axis, which headlight has a source of light located on the headlight axis; a parabolic or elliptical reflector member; and a light ray guiding disk located in front of the source of light. This headlight is specifically suited as headlight for relatively low-power light sources such as for instance encountered at headlight apparatuses of bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of lighting devices, in which the supply power for the source of light is relatively weak, it is important that the generated light can be utilized in an optimal manner. As small as possible a portion thereof should get lost as stray light. Hereby it is to be differentiated between the light rays which travel from the source of light firstly onto the reflector member and which are reflected by same to extend approximately parallel, and those light rays which travel in a spatial angle from the source of light directly towards the light ray guiding disk. The first named, i.e. reflected light rays, can be rather easily deflected by the optics of the collective lens into the desired direction in order to produce a corresponding light cone. The light rays reaching the light ray guiding disk directly from the source of light pose the problem that the direction of the rays must be deflected relatively severely, for which task a collective lens must be present at the light ray guiding disk. This collective lens shall thereby cover as large as possible a spatial angle of the directly emitted light rays without, however, occupying a too large surface area of the light ray guiding disk. It has hereto already been suggested to bond a relatively thick collective lens to the inner side of the light ray guiding disk, which focuses the light rays coming directly from the source of light. This solution is, however, rather complicated and intrinsic regarding a manufacturing.